


Jake: come up with a capital idea. [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, First Meetings, Gen, Ownership, Pets, Petsuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you reach the excavation site, the university types are talking to the troll welfare chap—a serious fellow in a khaki uniform, holding a rifle. "Heavens," you say. "Is there a fugitive on the loose?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake: come up with a capital idea. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jake: come up with a capital idea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458470) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Jake%20come%20up%20with%20a%20capital%20idea.mp3) | 17:45 | 16.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/jake-come-up-with-capital-idea) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
